When Emotions Run Wild
by rin2yume
Summary: -ShikaXIno- ONE SHOT Probably after the Sasuke retrieval arc Shikamaru has saved Ino once, but was greeted by disdain. What will happen when he saves her a second time?


**Rin: Hey again! Welcome to my fan ficcy. This is a Naruto one. YAY! I wrote it during Geography class. Yes, I was that bored.  
This is dedicated to Kayla. 'Cause Shikamaru goes better with Ino than with Temari any day.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji or Asuma. Oh and that emo kid called Sasuke.

* * *

Ino was melancholy. Sasuke had left, abandoning Konoha. She went went with the flow, afraid that getting out of the flow would hurt her more. She couldn't let go of the fire in her heart that was Sasuke. Ino convinced herself that there was no one to turn to. Though, her person was right in front of her.

Shikamaru wouldn't have her melancholy hanging over their team. He cared about her deeply. Probably more than she could even knoew. Everytime he had tried to console her, Ino just pushed him away. One day, he would let his emotions get the better of him. If he did, he probably would regret it for the rest of his life.

That day came sooner that he thought.

It was a gloomy day, which happened a lot now, for Team 10. They had failed their last mission. It seemed pretty simple, go up a mountain, gather herbs, come back down and deliver them. What they didn't expect were a bunch of bandits claiming the herbs for their own. Team 10 had said that the herbs belonged to everyone and got into a battle. Near the end, Ino had gotten into a bit of trouble and Shikamaru had to save her. When they came down the mountain, Ino pulled Shikamaru aside, away from Chouji and Asuma, to talk with him.

"I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times," Ino shouted.

"What a drag," Shikamaru mumbled. "You know that you might've died if I hadn't come and saved you." Ino frowned and threw her arms up in the air. She sighed loudly and sat down on a nearby stump. Ino pulled her kness up to her chest and started to sob.

"I want to die," she muttered between sobs. Shikamaru couldn't stand to see her this way. He went over to her. Shikamaru swore at himself for doing this, deperate to hold his feelings back. The feeling of being unable to do anything ate away at his heart.

"Ino," Shikamaru whispered, and before he knew it, he was holding her. Ino stopped sobbing and realized what Shikamaru was doing. She struggled to get free, but Shikamaru tightened the embrace.

"Shikamaru," Ino said, "what are you doing?"

"Shut up," he murmured sheepishly into her blonde hair, "You are so troublesome. Stop crying, it makes me feel bad." Ino was limp. She still couldn't believe what Shikamaru was doing. Not able to do anything elese, she just hugged him back. It felt good to have someone console her. She had pushed people away and bottled up her feelings. Of course, this made Shikamaru happy beyond belief. They broke apart soon after, thanks to Ino. Her tears had dried and she seemed to be happy. Shikamaru sighed and took Ino's hand and led them back to Chouji and Asuma. Ino's face was red the entire way back.

She felt free.

Days later and Shikamaru was once again ecstatic, though he didn't show it. Ino had visited him earlier that morning and said that she had gotten over Sasuke. What he didn't know was that Ino was lying, but he would figure it out sooner or later. Ino had tols him because now she knew that he worried about her. She held that little secret within her heart.

Team 10 went along with thier missions. They succesfully completed every missions, but there was still a faint aura of sadness hanging over them. Ino tried to act happier, but could be considered a novice at it since Chouji, who probably was more oblivious than Naruto, noticed. Ino tired not to think of Sasuke, but every time he crept back into her mind, her heart sank. Shikamaru saw it in her a little, he paid no mind to it.

_She's over that guy,_ he thought to himself sternly.

_I don't think she is,_ a little voice in the back of Shikamaru's voice chimed. He silenced the voice and went on with his life.

Then, they had another almost fatal incident.

They had been trying to rid the forest outside of the village of a tiger. When they had found the tiger, they had launched a full head on attack on it. They battled courageously, but the tiger was strong. When it pounced on Ino, before it could bite, Shimaru used his Shadow Control technique. The tiger froze and Ino just sat there, paralyzed.

"Ino, move," Shikamaru ordered her. Ino slid away from the tiger slowly. Reaching a safe distance, she shook as she got to her feet.

"Go Ino," Shikamaru yelled. Ino shook her head. Since when had Shikamaru been protecting her like this? WHY was he protecting her like this? There were many answers but one only seemed plausible. A new determination was born within Ino. She wouldn't leave Shikamaru's side, not now, not ever. The fire that was Sasuke was extinguished in her heart and a new flame was born. Eyes flaming, she took out a kunai.

"Ino," Shikamaru muttered.

"Shikamaru," yelled Ino, "I'm ready.. TO FIGHT!" The corner's of Shikmaru's mouth curled and he released the tiger from his control. It bit into the ground be accident. Seeing the opportunity, Ino threw her kunai at the tiger. They pierced its fur and flesh and some blood dripped from the wounds. The tiger yelped.

"Wait," Chouji called, "Expansion Jutsu!" The chubby boy, who had been standing by the entire time, expanded and began to roll toward the tiger. Chouji smothered the tiger to death. He turned back into his rolly-polly self and everyone saw that the tiger had passed on. Ino ran over to Shikamaru and hugged him in celebration. Shikamaru blushed a little and then hugged her back.

"Hey, I want in on the group hug," whined Chouji. Before anyone could agree or disagree, Chouji joined the hug.

A few hours later, Shikamaru and Ino were talking in private.

"Thanks for saving me," giggled Ino.

"No problem," Shikamaru muttered, blushing slightly. He was in a better mood than the other day.

"Umm," Ino and Shikamaru said together/

"You go first," Ino said quickly.

"Umm, I just wanted to say," Shikamaru's emotions were getting the better of him already, he noted. "I like you..." Ino smiledm happy to hear those words. She went over to Shikamaru and kissed his cheek. He blushed profusely.

"I think I like you too," Ino grinned. She began to walk away, her hands behind her, blonde hair trailing, flowing gently in the soft breeze. Shikmaru wouldn't let her get away. He ran over to her and grabbed her hands. He turned her to face him and stared intently into her eyes. Nothing could possibly stop him now. Shikamaru leaned in and kissed Ino right on the lips. She flinched a little, but eased into it. Shikamaru broke the kiss and took her hand again. They savoured the taste of the other's lips on theirs. Shikamaru and Ino began a new chapter in their lives, a whole chapter, together.

* * *

**Rin: Done! I changed a little bit of stuff here and there, but it turned out good!! Life is good for those I write about.  
Kayla, I hope you like it! If i write one about Neji, I don't know who to pair him up with!**

**Please read and reviewwwwwwwwww... PLEASE? : 3 Thank you.**


End file.
